The One With Judy Hoffs
by peanutpopper
Summary: Judy Hoffs is kidnapped and it's up to Hanson, Penhall and Ioki to save her life. Takes place in Season 2. COMPLETED!
1. Waking Up

**This story refers to 21 Jump Street's Season 2 episode "Raising Marijuana".**

The alarm went off at 9am, but Judy had no intentions of getting out of bed that early on a Sunday. She leaned over to hit the snooze button and ended up pushing the clock off her nightstand. Tom jumped up at the sound of the crashing alarm clock.

"What's going on?" Tom asked in a sleepy, yet startled voice.

"The alarm was going off, so I took care of it" Judy said rolling over towards Tom.

Tom pulled her closer to him as he began to give her "good morning" kisses on her neck. Judy giggled with every touch he gave her.

"Happy Birthday" Tom said in a sweet, gentle voice as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, I almost forgot."

"Did you forget or were you trying to forget?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm just a high school kid." Judy said jokingly.

Tom rolled on top of her and began to kiss her passionately while pulling the cover above their heads. Suddenly the phone rang and interrupted their morning sex romp. Tom rolled over as Judy sat up in the bed to answer the phone.

"Hi mom!" Judy said all cheery. "Of course I was up. As a matter of fact, I just got back from my morning run."

Tom got up from the bed and pulled his boxers on and grabbed his shirt off of her chair. He hated the fact that they were still a secret couple, especially because they had been dating for over six weeks now. Tom walked into the kitchen and proceeded to make coffee for the two of them. After Judy finished listening to her mother gripe, she joined him in the kitchen.

"Smells good" Judy said walking toward the cabinet and tying a bow in her robe belt.

There was a good two minutes of silence between them when Tom decided to say what was on his mind.

"Why won't you tell her about us?" Tom snorted.

"What?" Judy questioned as she pulled her hair back into a bun.

"Come on, Jude."

"Tom, us being together is too complicated to let the world know. Could you imagine what Fuller would say?"

"I don't care. I'm tired of keeping this a secret. We are perfectly happy together and I think everyone will be happy for us, including Fuller."

"Work and love just doesn't mix, Tom. Please don't ruin my birthday with this again." Judy said with a sad look on her face.

Tom gave her a hug and apologized. Tom continued where they left off this morning by untying her belt robe and kissing her. They slowly made their way back into the bedroom where they stayed until 4pm.

Judy began searching frantically for her left shoe all over her apartment.

"We are going to be late." Judy cried.

"No, we're not. Penhall is always the last one to show." Tom assured her. "I'll help you look."

Judy was excited, but anxious to get to her birthday dinner with her co-workers. She really wanted Tom to leave, so he would arrive there before her and there wouldn't be any suspicions, but she didn't know how to say it.

"Found it!" Tom said with relief. "Now, let's go."

"I need to touch up my make-up, so you go ahead without me. Especially since we are taking separate cars anyway."

"That's a waste of gas. I'll just wait."

"No Tom, please go ahead."

Tom paused for second and realized what she was really saying to him.

"If it's that important to you that people we know won't see us together, I'll go."

"Well, it is."

"Jude, this is so stupid and I can't take this much longer."

"What are you saying, Tom? Do you want to end this?"

"We can't go out to eat, we can't go to the video store and we can't even ride in the same car together. There is nothing to really end."

"If you feel that way, just go then Tom."

Tom's face looked flushed as he grabbed his keys and walked out of Judy's apartment. As he walked outside, he noticed a blond man with a green shirt looking at the apartment building from his car. He couldn't place where he recognized the guy from, but Tom brushed it off figuring it was probably someone from the bowling alley and jumped into his car.


	2. Happy Birthday

Tom arrived at the Sun Ray Grill and noticed Ioki, Penhall and Blowfish already seated outside.

"Hey guys." Tom greeted. "Penhall, I can't believe you are here early."

"Well, it was this or deal with Dorothy, so here I am."

"Why didn't you invite her too?" Ioki asked.

"Because I want to enjoy myself, Iokage."

Captain Fuller and Judy walked up at the same time.

"Look who I found in the parking lot." Capt. Fuller joked.

The guys simultaneously greeted Judy with happy birthday as they showered her with hugs and compliments on her stunning outfit. Judy was wearing a lavender low-cut top and her tight black capris with her hair up in curly ringlets. Tom was amazed with her beauty as always, but he didn't want to be the first to say anything. Penhall waved for the waitress and ordered the first round of beers.

"I need six beers. No make that two pitchers and six glasses."

"Why thank you kind sir." Judy said as Ioki pulled a chair out for her to sit.

"How does it feel to be...? How old are you again?" Blowfish questioned.

"A lady never reveals her age." Judy teased.

Tom moved his chair closer to the table. "I bet I know." Tom said looking at Judy. "But I won't "reveal" the lady's secret."

Judy gave Tom a not-so-nice look and Tom knew that she was still holding a grudge about their earlier conversation, so he decided to cut verbal contact with Judy until she cooled off and got a few drinks in her.

After three hours of laughing and telling stories about this past week's cases, the group found themselves inside at the bar. Fuller and Blowfish were the first to call it a night, so it left the four young officers: Ioki and Penhall at one end of the bar and the secret couple at the other.

Judy slammed the shot glass on the bar before Tom did and smiled with victory. "I beat you again. Next drink is on you!" She said with enjoyment.

"Two tequilas please" Hanson commanded.

"Tequila?"

"Well, I need to get you into bed somehow." Tom said with his usual cute smirk.

"A hospital bed." Judy retorted.

They downed the shots and this horrible look came over their faces. They looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"Well that's it for me, you guys be safe getting home." Ioki said putting his arms around Judy and Tom's shoulders.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Tom assured him giving Judy a wink.

"I need to go home too. Dorothy probably has changed the locks by now." Penhall stated as he stood up.

Harry and Doug took off leaving Tom and Judy at the bar. They sat there looking at each other for the longest time before Judy jumped on the next order of shots.

"How about…two shots of bourbon?" she ordered.

"Bourbon? You don't look like a bourbon girl." Tom teased.

"Well, I am tonight." Judy downed the bourbon and slammed the glass down before Tom once again. "I'm on fire!"

Tom smiled as they shared another uncomfortable silence. Judy couldn't help looking into his beautiful brown eyes as he stared back.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Tom, I'm still mad at you."

"Ok fine, let's just go to your place."

"Tom!"

"You have a dirty little mind birthday girl. I wanted to leave, so we could talk in private."

"Well ok, just as long as you behave yourself tonight."

"I'll try my best, but I doubt I can control myself, especially with you wearing that top."

Judy and Tom left the bartender a generous tip and walk outside to their cars. As they walked out of the bar, Tom felt like someone was watching them. Tom clenched his arm around Judy's waist and walked her to her car.

"What are you doing?" a confused Judy asked.

"I'm trying to make up. I don't want any funny vibes between us."

"I know how you feel. When you left this afternoon, I felt so horrible about the way I have been avoiding your feelings about this situation. I…."

Tom kissed Judy gently. "We can finish this conversation at your place." Tom added.

Tom watched Judy drive away and took a long glance of the parking lot before getting into his car. As soon as Tom and Judy walked into the apartment, they were all over each other. As they made their way to the couch, Judy paused to say something.

"Tom, I'm ready to become serious. We should let the world know."

A smile spread across Tom's face as he moved in for another kiss. Judy paused again.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I've always been there; I was waiting for you to come around."

Judy smiled and resumed kissing the man she called "boyfriend" now. After their sexual encounter, Tom got dressed in expectation of going home that night.

"Please stay tonight, Tom." Judy said trying to plead with him.

"You know I want to, but I have to do some laundry and it's already 10 o'clock. I'll see you at the Chapel tomorrow. Come walk me out."

Judy walked Tom to the door and kissed him softly good night. Little did Tom know that the man he saw earlier was at the end of the hallway. Judy was putting the chain on the door, when she heard a light knock. Figuring it was Tom changing his mind, she quickly opened the door to see the mystery guy standing behind it. The familiar face killed the smile on her face.


	3. Where's Jude?

**The next day**

Tom walked into the Chapel with a huge grin on his face and greeted everyone with an over the top "Good morning!" Penhall and Ioki looked at each other with bewilderment as they made their way over to his desk.

"Excuse me, but you are sitting at Tom Hanson's desk." Penhall joked. Tom looked up at him with a piercing look.

"Oh hey Tom, it's you! I thought with all the alcohol you consumed last night that you wouldn't walk into work this chipper." Penhall commented.

"Don't ruin my mood Doug."

"By the way, why are you so happy?" Ioki questioned.

"I have girlfriend."

"Um, Tom, I saw you last night and you were girlfriendless. And now, six hours later, you have a serious girlfriend."

Harry and Penhall looked at each other.

"Why did Hoffs leave you alone at that bar last night?" Penhall said while putting his head in his hands.

Tom looked up with a smirk on his face. "She didn't."

"Holy shit man! You and Hoffs are together." Penhall said with amazement. "Did you get her drunk and ask her?"

"No you goof. We've been dating for over a month now. We made it official last night."

"Congrats man. Judy is a great girl." Ioki said patting Tom on the back.

"No joke. That is a serious body on her." Penhall commented. "She could be my girlfriend any day, well if she could get past Dorothy."

"Hey, hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." Tom looked at Ioki. "Boy, do I love how that sounds."

"Is it love or is it good ol' fashion lust?" Penhall asked.

"It's not love yet, but it surely isn't lust. I'm harboring some strong feelings for Miss Hoffs." Tom answered. "By the way, is she here yet?"

"I didn't see her car." Ioki stated.

"I'll call her." Tom said picking up the phone. "No answer. That's strange."

"Maybe she's out buying a wedding dress." Penhall joked.

"With Dorothy." Ioki added.

Doug slouched down in the chair with disgust on his face. "Please don't say that. That's all I need right now."

Fuller stepped out of his office and called the three gentlemen into a meeting.

Fuller had a look on his face of uneasiness. "Charles Greening, former marijuana trafficker, has escaped from prison. He was reported missing this morning when the guards couldn't find him anywhere on the premise."

"How did he escape so easily?" Ioki asked.

"The warden believes that he had "assistance" in escaping, especially since it went unnoticed until this morning." Fuller continued. "He could be anywhere, but here's a photo of what he looks like now."

Hanson took one glance at the picture and realized Charles Greening was the man he saw outside of Judy's apartment building yesterday.

"Coach, I saw this guy yesterday."

"Where, Hanson?"

"Outside of Hoffs apartment building. He was sitting in a white car."

"Where's Hoffs?" A concerned Fuller asked.

"She hasn't come into work yet." Penhall added.

The four men looked at each other with that fearful look in their eyes.

"I'm sending in two units to her apartment and we're taking a little ride." Fuller insisted as the guys jumped up to leave the Chapel.

The guys had their guns cocked and ready to fire as Fuller knocked on Judy's door. No answer. Fuller proceeded to bang into the door with his shoulder until he broke the lock and the officers entered. They walked around calling out for Hoffs, but once again, no answer.

"It looks like she left in a hurry. Her bed isn't made and her television is still on." Ioki commented.

Tom picked up her robe off the bed and looked at Penhall. "He already has her."


	4. A Little Chat

The car stopped at the door of a seedy motel room. Charles Greening walked over to the passenger side and pulled Judy out of the car. He unlocked the motel room door and led her inside. He gave one long look outside and closed the door. He sat Judy on the bed as he pulled out grey masking tape.

"I hate to do this, but I don't want you to run on me again." Charles explained pulling tape off the roll. "I know you were a little nervous at the gas station, but fighting me is not the way to go."

Judy sat there in silence, still in shock that this was happening to her. Charles wrapped her hands and feet and sat her up in the bed against the pillows.

"Now Judy, are we going to have anymore problems?"

Judy shook her head no. Charles went back to the car to retrieve a small suitcase from its trunk. He placed the suitcase on the other bed and unzipped it exposing a pile of cash inside.

"Why are you doing this?" Judy asked

"Great, now you're speaking!" Charles said sitting down on the other queen size bed. "I devised this plan for us to be together."

"But, I don't want to be with you, Charles."

"Every since that day in the police station, I knew you loved me, but your job was a problem, so I solved that for you."

"I never said that I loved you."

"Didn't have to. I can see it in your face." Charles said with a light smile. "We're taking a trip to the Cayman Islands."

"A trip?"

"More like a permanent move. I can't stay in the city much longer or I'll go back to jail."

"Charles, you belong in jail with the other dealers."

"I'm not like the others, can't you see. I helped young people, I hate guns and I have never killed anybody in my life. Well, with the exception of Bob." Charles sat next to Judy on the bed. "Only because he wanted to hurt you and I couldn't allow that."

"I don't want to go to the Cayman Islands." Judy sighed. "Can't you see that I don't love you?"

"You do love me. I just had to get you away from "them"."

"If I loved you so much, why should you force me to go with you? Don't you think I should be willing to leave?"

"Judy, your eyes speak a thousand words." Charles got up from the bed. "I have to meet someone, but I'll be back in one hour."

Charles stacked up his cash and turned on the television as he left the room. Judy's head leaned back against the wall as she plotted her next move. It was obvious her psychology move wasn't working on him. Her escape attempt at the gas station led no where either. She realized that the only way to escape him was to contact Fuller


	5. Cracking Stone

Tom ran his fingers through his hair and checked his watch for the fifth time in the past five minutes. Tom sat back in his chair frustrated with not knowing any information about Judy's kidnapping. Penhall, noticing Tom's actions, walks over to his desk.

"Hey man, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried, that's all."

"We all are, but Judy's a cop, a tough cop at that." Penhall said resting his hand on Tom's shoulder. "She can handle herself."

"It's just that today in her apartment got me thinking about Amy again. What if Judy.."

"That won't happen! Believe me, everything will be fine."

"Think so?"

"Will we catch Greening? I don't know. Will he go back to prison? I don't know. But Judy will be ok, I guarantee."

Fuller walked out of his office with some news on Hoffs.

"Gentlemen, Hoffs was spotted at a gas station about ten miles from here."

"By who?" Ioki asked.

"By a gas station attendant. He saw a couple having an argument in front of the gas pumps and the woman began running. After the man caught her, he put her back into the car and drove away without paying for the gas. That's when the police were called."

"Did he mention any descriptions?" Hanson asked.

"Yeah," Fuller opened his manila folder. "The man was blond, tall and had on dirty jeans."

"Sounds like that asshole." Penhall added.

"The woman was black and had on a red top and a short jean skirt."

"We got him!" Hanson bolted.

"We don't have anything. Right now, all we know is he's still in the city. I put watches out at the airport, bus station and the Canadian border, just in case he decides to skip."

"What about water?" asked Ioki

"What does water have to do with anything?" Penhall asked.

"Last time he tried to leave the country on a boat. What if that's his plan this time too?"

"I bet that's what he has planned. Personally, I think he's going to make a run for it tonight." Fuller stated.

"We need to get to those docks now!" Hanson commanded.

"Before we jump the gun, we need to plan this out carefully. We still don't have any idea what part Hoffs plays in this and we can't put her in danger." Fuller said. "We only have one shot at this."

"I know Coach, but we need to do something other than sitting by the phone."

"Well, its still daylight out, I'm sure we have a couple of hours to think of something." Ioki added.

Fuller's phone rings and startles the officers. Fuller picks it up quickly.

"Boy, I hope that's more good news." Ioki says while trying to decipher Fuller's facial expressions.

"That was downtown. They found Greening's aide in his disappearing act." Fuller says hanging up the phone.

"Who says those boys downtown are slow?" Penhall cracks.

"He might have some info on where Greening has Hoffs." Hanson concluded.

"Let's find out, shall we." Fuller says grabbing his coat.

The Jumpstreet officers walk into the police station anxious to pump information out of this unknown accomplice. Approaching the room, the officers run into Lieutenant Ortega.

"Hi Lieutenant." Fuller greeted.

"Captain Fuller." The lieutenant said pulling the toothpick out of his mouth. "You must be here to interrogate Jonathan Stone."

"Tell me a little about him." Fuller insisted.

"Well, he has been working at the prison for two years and he's from New Orleans originally. He was caught by another guard accepting cash from an inmate, that's when the warden figured he helped Greening as well. We've been having a hard time getting him to tell us where Greening is."

"My guys will handle that. We need more information on the whereabouts of Greening because he has one of my officers."

"You can have a crack at it."

Fuller, Ioki, Hanson, and Penhall walk into the interrogation room to begin their torment. The so-called Greening helper was a thin, young man with dark eyes and light hair who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He made eye contact with Hanson and locked on them as Hanson leaned against the wall. Fuller stepped back and let his officers handle the questioning.

"Stone, is it?" Hanson questioned.

"What's it to you cop?" Stone argued back.

"Where's Greening?" Penhall stepped in.

"How the hell should I know where that whacko is?" Stone leaned back in his chair.

"Well, you helped him escape."

"That doesn't mean I know where he is."

"How much did he pay you to keep quiet?" Hanson asked putting his hand on the table and getting into Stone's face.

"More than you could possibly imagine. Now get out of my face."

Hanson grabbed Stone out of the chair and pinned him against the wall by his shirt.

"I want an answer now you piece of shit!"

"Hanson!" Fuller yelled out for Tom to ease up, but Tom was too angry to hear his call.

Hanson grabbed Stone's face squeezing his jaw uncontrollably.

"Get this guy off of me!" Stone cried out, but no one came to his rescue.

"Tell me!" Hanson demanded once again.

"Ok, ok." Stone surrendered. Hanson backed way and pulled out the chair for Stone to sit down.

"He paid me twenty grand to help him get out of the prison that night. I gave him keys to my car and an extra guard uniform, so he could get out unnoticed."

"Is that it?" Hanson asked.

"He mentioned meeting Parker at some diner tonight, but that's all."

"What diner and whose Parker?" Ioki asked.

"Parker helps with your exit."

"And the diner?"

"I don't know what diner, but I know where you can find Parker."

"If you're lying, I'll personally break every bone in your body and throw you back into that prison, but not as an employee." Penhall added hovering over Stone.

The officers walk outside of the room as Ortega and another officer walk in.

"Ok, guys we have another lead, but we need to make this quick because it's almost dark out." Fuller explained.

"Let's do this." Penhall exerted. 


	6. Trust is everything

Judy struggled to loosen up the tape, but was having no such luck. She looked around the room for a sharp object, but nothing. She was finally convinced that there was no way out other than playing along with Charles' plan and hoping that could open up a chance to escape again.

"Knock, knock." Charles said peeking his head into the room. "I brought you some coffee from the diner. It's still nice and hot."

"Thanks Charles." Judy said sweetly. "Can you untie me so I can drink it?"

"Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Of course I will."

Charles hesitated at first, but Judy's sexy smile reassured him that she would be more than good. Charles took out a pocket knife and freed her hands. Judy picked up the cup and took several sips in a row being cafeful not to burn her tongue. Silence hit the room as Charles sat on the edge of the bed and watched Judy sip on her coffee.

"How did you find me?" Judy asked taking another sip.

"I had a friend do a little research on you."

"Was I easy to find?" she said with a smirk.

" Yes you were." Charles said moving closer to Judy. "You're all I've thought about since I went to jail."

"Charles, I've never had anybody love me as much as you do." Judy said seductively.

Charles rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Oh, God you're a beautiful woman."

Charles moved in for a kiss. It was a simple, innocent kiss. Judy realized that her plan to earn his trust was working entirely too well. Charles ran his hand up her naked thigh. Judy, noticing where this was leading, gently pushed Charles away.

"So, what's your plan?" Judy asked.

"Waiting until midnight to sail off in the moonlight. Once we get into international waters, the cops won't be able to touch me."

"I'm a cop, you know."

"Well, you're the exception." Charles moved in and stole another kiss. 

"Charles, what kind of life will we have in the Caymans?" Judy said pushing him away again.

"A wonderful life! With an honest marriage, beautiful kids..."

"Drug-free surroundings?" Judy interrupted.

"Well, not at first. I need to get back on my feet as soon as possible and that's the best way to do it. But yes, eventually."

"How long do you think it would take you to get back on your feet?"

"I dunno know, maybe two or three years." Charles was getting nervous with all the questions Judy asked. He decided to quickly end the conversation. "Wanna watch some TV with me?"

"Actually, may I use the bathroom?" Judy asked eyeing the front door of the motel room.

"Be my guest." Charles said politely.

Judy swung her feet to the floor, but realized they were still bound in tape.

"Would you mind?" she asked pointing to her feet.

Charles knelt down beside the bed to carefully cut the tape around her feet. "Thank you." Judy replied.

Charles began massaging her left foot and moved up her smooth leg.

"I really have to use the bathroom." Judy spurted out. Judy and Charles stood up simultaneously.

As Charles bent over to kiss the back of Judy's hand, she threw the hot coffee in Charles' face. He bounced back knocking over the TV as she opened the door to the motel room and fled. Charles stood in the doorway frantically screaming Judy's name across the parking lot as the sting from the coffee set in. After his vision returned, he darted after her.


	7. The Next Stop

The Jumpstreet officers and two cars of uniformed officers arrived at Parker's house. Penhall and Fuller stood at the front door while Ioki and Hanson went around to the side door of Parker's house. Fuller gave the signal for Penhall to bust the door down. The noise startled Parker who was sitting at the kitchen table counting his money and smoking a cigarette. He dashed towards the side entrance with his money in hand, but Ioki and Hanson busted in, tackling him to the floor.

"You can't bust in here like this, I have rights!" Parker bolted as Ioki stood him up.

"Where's Greening? Penhall asked with his gun pointed in Parker's face.

"Greening who?" Parker snapped.

"Charles Greening, you little shit!" Hanson explained grabbing a handful of Parker's blond hair.

"I want a lawyer." Parker commanded. "You guys got nothing on me."

"Oh, no? How about Jonathan Stone?" Fuller asked. "He told us all about you."

A surprised glare covered Parker's face. He realized that he was definitely busted if Stone dropped the dime on him.

"Where's Greening?" Ioki asked this time as Tom pulled his hair even harder.

"I...I don't know where he's hiding with the woman." Parker stumbled out.

"Where's his exit?" Hanson asked.

"What?"

"The exit. The damn exit." Hanson retorted putting his hand around Parker's neck.

"Pier 56!"

"What time?"

"I don't know!"

"You are not helping us out with this matter. So we won't be able to help you out with yours." Fuller said.

"Greening made most of the plans, I just got him the connections. That's all!"

"What's his plans with the woman?" Hanson asked.

"To have a good time, I guess." Parker said smirking at Hanson. "I know you're quite familar with her."

"What did you say?" Hanson asked.

"I've seen you at her place for the past couple of weeks. Is she any good?" Parker said pinching a nerve in Hanson.

Hanson threw a heavy punch into Parker's jaw. Parker fell onto the floor where Hanson got on top of him and started strangling the life out of him. Ioki pulled Hanson off of him as Parker gasped for air.

"That's enough Hanson!" Fuller called out.

Penhall picked up Parker off the floor and pinned him against the wall. Penhall continued the questioning. "What diner did you meet him at?"

"Pattie L's on Maple and Turner."

"You three, get to that diner. I'll clean this mess up and meet you there." Fuller said dishing out orders. "Radio in, any new information."

As the three officers walked out, Fuller grabbed Hanson's arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Cap. I'm fine. Just anxious to get her back, that's all." Hanson followed Penhall out the door.

The officers followed their next set of clues to Pattie L's diner. Approaching the diner, Hanson noticed the blinking motel sign across the street, _The Resting Place_. Ioki, Penhall and Hanson walked up to the counter and got the attention of the woman running the cash register.

"Have you seen this man?" Penhall asked showing her a picture of Charles Greening.

"Who wants to know?" she asked eyeing Ioki enchantingly.

Hanson pulled out his badge and held the picture up without saying a word.

"Yeah, I saw him. He left not to long ago." the cashier answered.

"How long ago?" Penhall asked.

"Maybe forty-five minutes. He had coffee with this good-looking blond guy and ordered another coffee to go."

"Ioki, radio it in that Greening just left here forty-five minutes ago." Penhall ordered.

"Do you know where he went?" Hanson asked.

"I'm nosey, but not that nosey." She snapped.

"Ok, thanks." Hanson said walking towards the door.

"But, most of the customers either work at the plant across the street or they stay at that motel." She blurted out pointing to the Resting Place across the street. "The plant's closed for the night, so more than likely he came from the motel."

Hanson looked out the window and his gut feeling knew that's where he would find Judy.


	8. One down, one to go

Charles tackled Judy down in front of the grass area to right of their building. As he sat on top of her, she could see the anger in his face. He started smacking her face with one hand as the other gripped her throat. Judy could taste the blood in her mouth as she tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"Why would you do this to me? Don't you know I love you?" Charles repeated.

He picked her up by her hair to bring her back to the room when Judy kicked him in his knee which caused him to let go of her hair. Then she kicked him in the groin which caused him to fall to the ground. Judy took off again, but this time he didn't follow her. Judy ducked around the side of the motel building and listened to Charles scream her name at the top of his lungs. Judy slumped down on the side of the building near some empty boxes with her knees pressed against her chest and covered her ears to block Charles calling for her. After Charles couldn't find Judy, he rushed back into the room and gathered his things, jumped into his car and took off.

Twenty minutes later, Tom and Ioki walked into the motel office and the clerk was fumbling with the television remote. Tom rang the bell for the clerk to look his way.

"Oh, I'm coming." The clerk said. He was an older man, probably the owner Tom figured. "Do you boys need a room?"

"No sir." Ioki said holding the picture. "Have you seen this man?"

The old man dug for his glasses in his shirt's front pocket and put them on. He snatched the picture out of Ioki's hand and gave it a closer look.

"Yeah, he checked in this morning."

"What room is he in?" Hanson asked getting anxious.

"Let me see." The man flipped pages in his notebook. "Oh, yes here it is. Daniel Kane, room 134. That's in the back."

"Thanks!" Hanson replied as he and Ioki left the office.

The two officers walked outside to meet Penhall when Fuller arrived and joined them.

"Captain, Charles is here under an alias. He's in room 134 around the back of the complex." Ioki said.

"Ok guys, this is what we have been waiting for all day. We should be able to corner him in the room, but remember he has Hoffs." Fuller explained. "We have two agendas, get Hoffs back as safely as possible and to capture Greening."

The three officers and their captain stood in front of room 134 with their guns ready. Captain Fuller opened the already unlocked door and stepped in with his gun pointed and ready for anything that looked like Charles Greening. Hanson, Ioki and Penhall followed with the same adrenaline pumping. After a quick search, they realized that Charles was already gone and Judy was nowhere in sight.

"Damn!" Hanson said kicking the nightstand. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

"At least we know where he's going and we have officers there ready to move in." Fuller assured him.

Penhall searched around the room to see if he could find anything to give them another lead. He noticed the empty coffee cup and a coffee stain on the carpet. The television was knocked over and pieces of gray tape were lying on the bed. Penhall began putting one and one together.

"Hey guys, take a look at this." Penhall pointed to his evidence. "It looks like there was a bit of a struggle here. Maybe Judy escaped?"

Hanson looked at Penhall and ran outside and yelled for Judy.

"Judy!" he yelled. "Come on guys, if Judy escaped, she might still be out here."

Fuller went to check the vending machine area, while Penhall and Ioki looked between the cars. Hanson decided to look on the sides of the building. He went down one side, nothing. As he made his way around the back of building, heading towards the side that Judy was hiding on, he saw something moving. He took his gun out of its holster and walked up slowly. He saw Judy curled up against the wall with her hands covering her ears and tears pouring down.

"Judy!" Tom said crouching down in front of her. "Judy, it's me Tom!"

Judy looked up and swore for a second she was dreaming. Tom took off his jacket and put it around her as he helped her stand up.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked, putting his hand on her face, noticing every mark and contusion.

Without one word, she threw her arms around him and embraced him as she sobbed uncontrollably. Tom squeezed as hard as he could as a tear fell down his face.

"Shhh, I'm here now baby." Tom said stroking her hair trying to calm her down. "Fuller and the guys are in the front of the building."

"Ok." Judy said softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Tom put his arm around her waist and walked her to the front of the building where the other officers were.

The guys rushed over to Tom and Judy. Fuller moved a few strands of hair out of her face, so he could see that she was lucid. His face grimaced when he saw what Charles did to her face.

"Are you ok?" a concerned Fuller asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." She said with a smirk.

"Hoffs, where did he go?" Fuller asked.

"I don't know, but his boat leaves at midnight for the Caymans."

"That's in 90 minutes." Fuller said looking at his watch. "I'll radio that in and call an ambulance."

"Are you ok, Judy?" Penhall asked rubbing her back.

"I'm fine Doug. Thanks."

"Are you sure?" Ioki continued.

"It looks worse than it feels. I'm just so happy to be back with you guys." She said tearing up again.

Twenty minutes later, the ambulance arrived and collected Judy. Tom held her hand as the ambulance rolled her into their truck.

"I'll see you at the hospital." Tom called out.

Tom glanced at Penhall and Ioki. "That's one down, one to go. And I will get that son of a bitch."

* * *

**A big thanks to everyone who reads my story. I've been trying to post a chapter at least once a week, but sometimes the creative juices aren't flowing. Believe it or not, I have also been working on another story about 21 Jump Street, but I promise to wrap this one up before posting the new story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **


	9. Gotcha!

"It doesn't look like he's gonna show." Penhall predicted sitting in the passenger seat of Hanson's Mustang.

"He'll show. He needs to get out of town, especially since Jude escaped." Hanson mentioned.

"But still, he could have changed his mind about leaving tonight."

"Doug, he doesn't know that we talked to Parker and Stone." Hanson said feeling frustrated. "He'll show."

The officers sat in the shadows surrounding the pier waiting for Greening to show up. It was already 12:30am and no show yet. They were beginning to think he changed his plans until a red Oldsmobile crept up. It was Charles Greening in a different car, no less. He ditched his car in the gravel-covered parking lot and walked up to the pier. He looked down at the water with his suitcase clenched against his chest like an arm full of books. He spotted his illegal speedboat and began walking to the edge of the dock. Fuller picked up the radio and ordered the other officers to move in before Charles got into the water. Hanson and Penhall jumped out of the car and followed Fuller's lead.

"Freeze!" The officers shouted pointing their guns.

"Drop the suitcase!" Fuller yelled. "Put your hands up where I can see them!"

Charles dropped the suitcase and put his hands behind his head. Penhall patted him down for weapons. Hanson grabbed his handcuffs and read Greening his rights.

"This time, I guarantee you won't be getting out." Hanson said clasping the handcuffs on Greening.

Charles turned around and looked into Hanson's eyes. "Don't be pissed because I had an intimate 24 hours with Judy."

"Nothing happened other than the fact that you roughed her up." Penhall snapped.

"What can I say? She was a bad girl." Charles said with a smile.

"I should wipe that smile off your face." Hanson said as Ioki pulled his arm to hold him back.

"Thank you Officer." Greening said sarcastically.

"Thanks for what?" Hanson asked.

"Thanks for leaving her alone in her apartment last night. If you never would have left, I never would have had the opportunity."

Hanson and Greening eyed each other with hatred until Fuller walked up.

"That's enough!" Fuller said interrupting Greening's mind game with Hanson. "Get him out of here!"

The Jumpstreet officers watched with relief as the police car drove away with Greening in the backseat.

Ioki put his hand on Hanson's back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just glad this is over." Hanson answered.

"Good job guys." Fuller congratulated them. "Hoffs is safe, Greening's caught and nobody's dead."

"Thanks Captain." Penhall said.

The officers started walking back to their cars when Fuller stopped Hanson.

"I know you were tempted to snatch his heart out of his chest back there. Thanks for keeping your cool." Fuller expressed.

"I realize that I haven't been particularly pleasant today, but I was anxious to catch him."

"No Hanson, you were worried about Hoffs."

"Well, that too." Tom smiled.

"So, you and Hoffs, huh?" Fuller cracked a smile. "I didn't know that you two were a couple."

"Well, we've been dating for awhile. We were going to tell you, but…."

"Don't worry about it Hanson, it's your life. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Coach."

"Why don't you head to the hospital to see how she's doing?" Fuller said walking back to the car. "Keep me posted."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Tom shouted back to Fuller.

Fuller walked back to Hanson. "Why don't you take a couple of days? Take care of Hoffs for all of us."

Tom smiled as he watched Fuller walk away.

* * *

"Excuse me, what room is Judith Hoffs in?" Tom asked.

"Sir, it's too late for her to have visitors." The nurse answered.

Tom flashed his badge. "I'm her partner and my Captain asked me to see how she's doing."

"Oh, I'm sorry officer." The nurse scrolled the desk chart. "She's in room 511 right down the hall."

"Is she sleeping?"

"No, actually she's been pacing her room. She should be glad to see a familiar face."

Tom knocked lightly on the door. He opened the door slowly and saw Judy sitting on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Tom!" Judy jumped off the bed. Tom greeted her in the middle of the room and hugged her tightly. He planted a few kisses on her lips and hugged her again.

"Thank God you're here. I was going insane." Judy joked.

"Let's get you into bed." Tom said walking her back to the bed.

"Tom!" Judy blushed as Tom smiled.

He pulled the covers up to her chest and sat down next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, actually better than fine." She said sitting up in the bed. "For some reason, they just wanted to keep me here for observations."

"They just want to be safe."

"I know, but I'm busting outta here tomorrow. I hate being in the hospital."

"I'm sorry about what he did to you." Tom said touching her face gently.

"Just a few cuts and bruises. I'm a fast healer." She said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Um, did you…I mean did he…" Tom couldn't get the right words out without embarrassing Judy or himself.

"No Tom, he didn't rape me and we didn't have sex. Nothing happened." Judy answered quickly.

Tom let out a sound of relief. "Thank goodness." Tom said kissing her forehead.

"So, did you guys catch him?"

"Yes! Yes we did. As we speak he is on his way back to prison."

"I guess that means I can relax." She said looking away from Tom with disbelief.

"He won't be getting out anytime soon." Tom said looking into her chocolate eyes. "You have nothing to worry about."

"That's what I thought before." Judy pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I promise that you'll never feel unsafe with me Jude."

"Thanks Tom."

"Fuller gave me a few days off, how about we take a trip to the beach or something?" Tom insisted.

"That would be great! I would love to get away." Judy said kissing Tom. "Just not to the Caymans, ok?"

Tom and Judy laughed together at the now amusing situation they just survived.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll be back to "spring" you in the morning?"

Tom pulled up the covers around Judy again and kissed her softly on the lips. He walked out of the hospital feeling relieved to know Judy was ok. Greening's comments still disturbed him. What if he would have stayed with Judy that night? Greening never would have snatched her and Judy wouldn't feel nervous about going home. All these concerns ran through Tom's head as he drove home for the night. He didn't want to alarm Judy, but the thought of her being alone in her apartment worried him.


	10. Welcome to Miami

Tom and Judy departed for Miami on Thursday morning. He dipped into his savings for this trip, but Judy was worth it and she deserved it; they both did. They spent the next three days relaxing on the beach, making love in the hotel and hitting up the trendy, hot night spots. Before they knew it, it was Saturday night and they were heading home the next day. Tom and Judy sat across from each other at the seductive beachfront restaurant. The crisp linen, the candlelight and the sound of the crashing waves gave the best backdrop for the couple to spend a romantic evening together. The waitress brought their drinks and jotted down their food order. Judy and Tom continued to stare into each other's eyes after the waitress left the table. The mixture of the moonlight and candlelight gave Judy a sexy glow that mesmerized Tom. Her bruises had disappeared and she was as beautiful as a sun-kissed peach.

"What are you thinking about cutie?" Judy asked breaking the romantic silence.

"Thinking about how we are leaving tomorrow and have to get back to Jumpstreet on Monday." Tom answered.

"That's what you're thinking about?" Judy asked with a giggle taking a sip of her margarita.

"Well, that and how beautiful you look." Tom smiled extending his hand across the table to touch hers.

"Thank you." She accepted the invitation by lacing her fingers with his. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"Forever?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah!" Judy answered. "You could become an overpaid surfing instructor and I could open my own swimsuit shop right here in Miami Beach."

Tom chuckled as he pictured their beach bum life together in Miami. "Well, let's not take it that fast." he said.

"What do you mean?" she wondered staring into Tom's radiant face.

"Well, let's start with you moving into my apartment when we get back."

Judy choked a little on her drink as she sat it down and grabbed her napkin. "Are you serious?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, it's the next step."

"Tom, we just became a couple last week. The next step hasn't arrived yet."

"An official couple, we've been together for almost two months and I think we're ready."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened with Charles?" Judy questioned.

"A little, but I was going to suggest it before this."

"I highly doubt that." Judy said cynically. "I know you want to protect me, but moving in together?"

"We've been together every night since we started dating. What's the difference?"

"I don't know, Tom. It's such a big step and besides, I don't want to lose my apartment."

"I'm always sleeping over there anyway. I can move in with you instead. It doesn't matter; I just want to be with you."

Judy just stared at Tom as she pondered the suggestion of them living together. She realized how much she cared for Tom and that she knew that she was falling in love with him, but she didn't know what to say to the idea.

"Well…" Judy paused.

"Come on Jude." Tom encouraged an answer.

"Ok! Let's do it!" Judy said leaning over the table to give Tom a kiss.

Tom and Judy had gone from secret couple to official couple to living with each other in a matter of days. Tom had never felt this happy about anything in his entire life. For the first time, he actually thought he had found the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't wait to get home and move Judy into his life completely.

"How's everything?" the waitress asked checking on them.

"Great! Absolutely great!" Judy responded.

"Do you have champagne?" Tom asked.

"Yes, sir! We have Krug Brut, Moet, Perrier…"

"Um, just bring us something nice." Tom interrupted.

"No problem."

"Not too familiar with champagnes?" Judy teased as the waitress walked away.

"It's sparkling and served at weddings. How's that?" Tom joked.

"That's perfect!" Judy laughed.

"Jude, I'm so happy with you." Tom said getting serious for a minute.

"I'm happy too." Judy smiled.

"Come here." Tom commanded as he leaned over the table to meet Judy's lips embracing her face with his hand.

"Here you go sir." The waitress said interrupting their moment.

"Thanks." Judy replied.

Tom popped the cork as Judy watched with enjoyment. Tom filled their glasses and sat the bottle into its bucket.

"What shall we toast to?" Judy asked picking up her glass.

"To us." Tom said picking up his glass. "Everything we've overcome in the past few days and to our next step in life together."

Judy and Tom smiled at each other as their glasses met.

THE END

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who stayed interested in the story until the end. The reviews have been so uplifting and sweet that they encouraged me to write everyday. I'm working on chapter two for a follow-up story to this one. It will be pure humor between Tom, Doug, Harry and Judy. Please check in out when it's posted!  
**  



End file.
